Mimi's Redemption Sacrifice and Revival/Rescue and Final Battle Part 1 (Version 2)
(Back at the ship later, the captives were already ungagged and their hands untied and now re-tied to the mast, along with their ankles chained to the ship in case they try to fly away, with Pluto chained nearby while the pirates were singing and dancing around them) Pirates: Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho So try the life Of a thief To sample a life Of a crook There isn’t a boy Who won’t enjoy A-workin’ for Bob, Cortex and Dedede The world’s most famous crooks (On “Crooks,” Mad Dog was knocked down by Dumptruck. Escargoon then started singing while the mates watched) Escargoon: Crook Crook Crickety-crockety Crook The Gyarados is after Captain.... (Offended by that, Dedede whacks Escargoon, making him quiet down while the mates glare at him. Then Bob and Cortex start singing to the prisoners) Bob: A special offer For today We’ll tell you What we’ll do Cortex: For those who sign Without delay Will get a free tattoo (Don Karnage then exposes his tattoos on his shirtless body and made a muscle movement to make the flag look like it’s flapping in the wind, making the captives chuckle a bit before becoming concerned again) Cortex: Why it’s like Money in the bank Bob: Come on Join up And we’ll be frank Bob and Cortex: Unless you do You’ll walk the plank Dedede: To Grit’s mouth! (They point at the plank) Bob and Cortex: The choice is up to you Pirates: The choice is up to you (They start dancing again while singing) Pirates: Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho You’ll love the life Of a thief You’ll relish the life Of a crook There’s barrels of fun For everyone That you get treasure By the ton (The pirates then form a line towards the desk Bob is sitting at with a pen and paper with Cortex, Dedede, and the mates standing next to him) Pirates: So come and sign the book Join up with Bob, Cortex, and Dedede (Ratigan then cuts the prisoners free and almost got trampled over by the captives, who tried to run in order to fly away, but the chains attached to their ankles stopped them) Dedede: Nice try! Bob: Now, would you please sign? Cortex: In fact, we need our certain storytellers. (The captives recovered and got angry) Heroes: Never! Cortex: Did we make it clear that if you refuse, you will walk...? Sally: Yeah, but you wouldn't gloat about it if any of us were any of you. Cosmo: That's right. Paula: Ness Pan, Link, and Kirby will save us. Aryll: We’re certain of it. Amy: Your threats are for nothing to us now. (Pluto barks in agreement) (Bob, Cortex, and Dedede turned to the mates with a smirk) Bob: Ness Pan, Link, and Kirby will save them, guys. Cortex: (Sarcastically while smirking) So scared. (They burst out laughing) Axel: (Laughing) Ness Pan, Link, and Kirby will save them! Dingodile: (Laughing while speaking mockingly) Oh no, whatever shall we do about it? Escargoon: (Laughing) You did good, Captain and Admiral! Dedede: (Laughing) As if! (The captives glared at them. In the captain, admiral, and assistant captain’s headquarters, the Digidestined Fairies just finished using their magic on the edge of the lantern after doing this all night. They then heard laughter ending) Kari: What are they laughing about? Sora: I don’t know. Mimi: But I got a bad feeling about it. Izzy: Let’s listen. (They listen in. Outside on the deck, Bob spoke up) Bob: A thousand pardons, but I don’t think you got our little joke. Cortex: You see, we left a little farewell gift for Ness, Link, and Kirby. (The captives got suspicious) Porky: What did you do this time? Cortex: Why, we put a special ingredient into Ness and Link's medicine. Bob: Courtesy of me. (Back at Hangman's Tree as Bob and Cortex continued, Ness, Link, and Kirby finished powering up their weapons and then began polishing the finishing touches) Bob: Could they but see within the medicine.... Cortex: The special ingredient. (Back on the ship....) Pinstripe: Something that'll make them go.... (On Pinstripe's cue, Ripper pretends to choke to death, shocking the captives and making them realize) Pinstripe: (With Ripper finishing his death act) Get it? Bob: In other words, Ness Pan and Link will be exterminated.... Cortex: By Bob's poison in the medicine. Ripper: (Giggles crazily a bit) Bye-bye! Sally, Cosmo, and Amy: No way! Paula and Zelda: Ness, Link! Aryll: And Kirby! Webby: You cowards! (Even Digidestined Fairies were shocked on what they heard. They nod at each other and tipped the lantern back and forth until it fell and the glass broke, freeing them from the lantern) Izzy: The lantern plan worked! Tai: We need to warn Ness, Link, and Kirby! Mimi: (Nods) Right! (They fly out the open window and they, Huey, Dewey, and Louie noticed each other) Tai: I say we bring him. (The Digidestined Fairies nod and after breaking the chains with their magic and sprinkled the fairy dust on Huey, Dewey, and Louie, they start flying away when Hare noticed them and screamed out to them) Hare: Hey! They’re getting away with those fairies! (The others noticed and after Huey, Dewey, Louie, and the Digidestined Fairies flew away, the pirates were about to run after them, but Bob and Cortex motioned them to stop calmly) Cortex: Let them go. Bob: For time grows short. (Getting what Bob and Cortex said, the pirates did what they said. Back at Hangman's Tree, Ness and Link finished polishing their weapons while Kirby watched patiently and happily. Then after that's done, Ness and Link approached the poisoned medicine, unaware at first that they're poisoned. Suddenly, just when Ness and Link were about to drink them, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and the Digidestined Fairies arrived quickly and zipped in between them and the poisoned medicine-filled buttercups, causing Link to spill his) Ness and Link: What the...? (They noticed Huey, Dewey, Louie, and the Digidestined Fairies) Link: Oh, hey, guys. Ness: Welcome back. (Just when Ness was about to drink his poisoned medicine again, Huey and Mimi stopped him) Huey: Stop! (Ness, Link, and Kirby got confused) Ness and Link: What's the matter? Huey: The medicine is poisoned! Ness: Poisoned? Link: How? Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Digidestined Fairies: Bob did it! (Kirby then noticed Link's spilled poisoned medicine spewing small smoke. He tried to get everyone's attention, but no one payed attention) Kirby: (Trying to get attention) Poyo, poyo! Link: How is it poisoned? Ness: It doesn't look poisoned. (Just when Ness was about to drink it again, Mimi, in determination, zipped up to the buttercup and drank the poisoned medicine, shocking everyone) Ness: Mimi! Why'd you...?! (Suddenly, Mimi, upon finishing drinking, collapsed on the table, coughing softly. The Digidestined Fairies flew up to Mimi in concern) Sora: Why'd you do that?! Mimi: (Breathing heavily) I had to.... For Ness and everyone else.... Especially.... The girls.... (Kirby finally shouts, getting everyone's attention) Kirby: Poyo! (They turned and saw the last remaining smoke from Link's spilled poisoned medicine) Link: Is that...? (Realization dawning upon them, Ness and Link got shocked and then scared) Ness: They were poisoned! (They rushed up to Mimi in concern) Ness: You drank mine and spilled Link's to save us? Mimi: (Weakly, breathing heavily) Yes.... (Palmon checked her forehead and got scared) Palmon: She's burning with a fever! (Then Mimi slowly collapsed and laid beside the Digidestined Fairies, who kneeled next to her in concern) Digidestined Fairies: Mimi, hang on! Mimi: (Weakly) I'm so sorry, guys.... What matters is.... Your lives.... And.... The others.... Who got.... Captured.... (Ness and Link, still concerned for Mimi, realized immediately upon hearing "Captured") Ness and Link: Aryll and our friends captured?! Dewey: That's why we came back to help you! Louie: Yeah! (Then they noticed Mimi slowly losing consciousness and her light dimming and got concerned even more) Ness, Link, Chirithy, and Digidestined Fairies: Mimi, no! Please! Kirby: (Concerned) Poyo! (But unfortunately, Mimi (Sorry, Mimi fans....) slowly lost consciousness and her light faded slowly. Joe checked her pulse, and slowly devastated upon realizing after that. He shook his head no slowly and sadly, saddening the others. Outside, they emerged slowly in despair, with Ness carrying Mimi's lifeless body in the palms of his hands. Then they kneeled on their knees, and Ness gently laid Mimi's lifeless body on the ground and while everyone hung their heads in sadness calmly with tears in their eyes, Ness starts begging in calm despair) Ness: (Voice breaking) Please come back. Please, Mimi, don't leave us. (He then broke down crying as more tears flooded his eyes and dripped on the ground near Mimi's lifeless body) Ness: (Crying) I'm so sorry, Mimi. Please forgive me! (Then he screams out in despair as everyone continued to bow their heads in sadness and calmly shedding tears as well) Ness: (Crying) MIMI!!!! (Then, as if on cue, some storm clouds began to form in the sky. Back on the ship, the pirates are setting up the plank after the captives' hands are tied behind their backs and seated in the corner of the ship to see the plank being set up. Even Aryll, Sally, Cosmo, Amy, Paula, and Zelda are forced to be tied to a mast together, with their hands tied behind their backs already. As the captives struggled to fight back, despite that they couldn't free themselves because of the ropes and chains being escape and magic-proof, Bob and Cortex went up to a glaring Aryll, Sally, Cosmo, Amy, Paula, and Zelda while Dedede and the mates noticed the storm coming up) Cortex: One last chance. Bob: There's still room for five storytellers. Sally, Cosmo, Amy, Paula, and Zelda: We'd rather die than join your barbaric crew! Bob and Cortex: Shame. As you wish. Aryll: And I swear, if you hurt us...! (Cortex slaps Aryll across the face, quieting her, and making her start crying in pain, with sad tears streaming down her cheeks, and the five girls angry even more) Cortex: Or what? Bob: With Ness Pan and Link dead, there's nothing you can do about it. (Then Dedede and the mates got Bob, Cortex, and the crew's attention) Snuff: Captain, Admiral! Dedede: There's a storm coming up! Escargoon: Look at the water! (The pirates looked at the edge of the ship and hearing the thunder booming, they also saw some lightining flashing in the sky, followed by Ness' cry of despair being heard from afar. The pirates smirked evilly, believing Ness and Link are dead as snow started to fall from the sky) Rilla: Ness Pan and Link must have finally died! (The captives got shocked) Captives: No! Impossible! (Even Aryll, Sally, Cosmo, Amy, Paula, and Zelda, shocked at that announcement, panted in sadness and concern as their eyes filled with tears slowly) Aryll, Sally, Cosmo, and Amy: Oh, no...! They can't...! Paula and Zelda: Ness, Link...! (The pirates then turned to the captives) Bob: Ship's company! Cortex: Hats off! (Then the pirates mockingly saluted) Bob: A moment's silence for our fallen enemies. Cortex: So passeth those worthy opponents, Ness Pan and Link. Dedede: And Kirby as well. Pirates: Amen. (Then the pirates snapped out of their salute and smirked evilly) Bob: We sail at dawn! (The pirates cheered at the sound of that announcement. Back at the entrance of Hangman's Tree, Ness, Link, Kirby, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and the Digidestined Fairies continued to silently mourn for Mimi when Link calmly snapped out of it upon realizing something, getting everyone's attention, snapping them out of their mourning as well) Link: I just realized something. Ness, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Digidestined Fairies: What? Link: Mimi could still be possibly saved. Joe: But how? Palmon: She's gone. (Calmly realizing as well, Ness and Huey spoke up) Ness and Huey: If everyone believed in fairies.... (Hearing the two, Kirby and the Digidestined Fairies calmly realized as well) Izzy: Prodigious! That could work. (But then they realized something) Dewey: But who can we turn to to help Mimi and us? (Then they realized and turned to us readers, as if looking up at the sky) Ness: Maybe they can. Link: Even everyone around the world and Neverland. Tai: Then let us pray to our belief in fairies and pass it on to everyone. (Then they looked up at the sky and began to softly chant) Ness, Link, and Digidestined Fairies: I do believe in fairies. I do, I do. I do believe in fairies. I do, I do. (Back on the ship, Drake, Pinstripe, and Xigbar leaned at a concerned Aryll, Sally, Cosmo, Amy, Paula, and Zelda sneeringly in front of the concerned captives while Bob and Cortex went inside their headquarters) Drake: Guess what? Girlies always go first. Xigbar: (To the girls) Right, cuties? Pinstripe: (Agreeing with Xigbar) You ain't getting away this time, tootses. (Back at the entrance of Hangman's Tree, Ness, Link, and the Digidestined Fairies continued chanting softly. Then Louie turned to us readers and reached out to us) Ness, Link, and Digidestined Fairies: (Repeatedly) I do believe fairies. I do, I do. Louie: (During the chanting) Say that you believe in fairies. If you can hear us, say it! Do you believe in fairies? (Then he joined in the chanting with Ness, Link, Huey, Dewey, and the Digidestined Fairies, and this time, they chanted loudly to the sky while standing up, or flying in the air for the Digidestined Fairies' case) Ness, Link, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Digidestined Fairies: I do believe in fairies! I do, I do! (Back on the ship, after Drake, Xigbar, and Pinstripe walked away from Aryll, Sally, Cosmo, Amy, Paula, and Zelda, the girls suddenly sensed something and looked at the sky in confusion. Then back to the entrance to Hangman's Tree....) Ness, Link, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Digidestined Fairies: I do believe in fairies! I do, I do! (Back on the ship, Aryll, Sally, Cosmo, Amy, Paula, and Zelda slowly realized in happiness that it's Ness, Link, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and the Digidestined Fairies calling out from afar, also realizing that Ness, Link, and Kirby are still alive and then they repeated that saying) Aryll, Sally, Cosmo, Amy, Paula, and Zelda: I do believe in fairies. Krang: (Confused) You what? (Then Aryll, Sally, Cosmo, Amy, Paula, and Zelda joined the chanting loudly, and making the other captives slowly realize as well) Aryll, Sally, Cosmo, Amy, Paula, and Zelda: I do believe in fairies! I do, I do! (Then the captives slowly started to join in) Jeff: I do believe in fairies.... (Back at Hangman's Tree's entrance....) Ness, Link, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Digidestined Fairies: I do believe in fairies! Kirby: (In determination) Poyo! (At the Smurf Village, the Smurfs heard them from afar, and realizing their friends need help from the snowstorm starting to build up, they slowly joined in the chanting as well) Smurfs: I do believe in fairies. I do. I do! (Then they started chanting) Smurfs: I do believe in fairies! I do, I do! (At Mermaid Lagoon, the mermaids heard it and realizing as well, joined in) Mermaids: I do believe in fairies! I do, I do! (Back at the ship, the captives joined Aryll, Sally, Cosmo, Amy, Paula, and Zelda and even Ness, Link, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and the Digidestined Fairies in the chanting while the pirates got confused and surprised at the same time) Captives: (Repeatedly) I do believe in fairies! I do, I do! (The pirates began to cover their ears in annoyance and anger at the chanting. Even Gygas attempted to shout at the captives to quiet down) Gygas: Stow that gab right now! (But the captives ignored him and continued. Back at the entrance to Hangman's Tree....) Ness, Link, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Digidestined Fairies: I do believe in fairies! I do, I do! (Across the real world outside Neverland, all of the children quietly, in their sleep, happily joined in the chanting as well) Children across the world: (Softly) I do believe in fairies! I do, I do! (Back in London, the sleeping children are also doing it) Children in London: (Softly) I do believe in fairies! I do, I do! (At the office party they're attending in London, Squall and Rinoa are ballroom dancing, unaware of what's happening and Rinoa having discussed with Squall about his harsh words with Sally, Cosmo, Amy and Zelda and his decision on kicking Pluto out before, as the orchestra band started playing festively and then as they continued to calmly dance passionately, Squall and Rinoa, with soft smiles and embracing each other, began to softly chant as well) Squall and Rinoa: (Softly) I do believe in fairies. I do, I do. (In a house in London in its bathroom behind the shower curtain, a woman is singing the chant as well) Woman: I do believe in fairies (Back at the entrance of Hangman's Tree in Neverland....) Ness, Link, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Digidestined Fairies: I do, I do! (On the ground, Mimi's light began to slowly flicker a bit, indicating that it's starting to work. Back on the ship, the captives continued chanting loudly in determination as the pirates continued to keep covering their ears in annoyance and anger. Hearing the commotion, Bob and Cortex emerged from the headquarters and saw in surprise and shock the whole chaos on deck. Back at the entrance of Hangman's Tree, Ness, Link, Kirby, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and the Digidestined Fairies continued chanting as they noticed Mimi's light flickering a bit still that even Ness gently picked Mimi's lifeless and flickering body up. As the chanting across Neverland and the world continued, the sun came out as the storm clouds cleared and it stopped snowing) Ness, Link, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Digidestined Fairies: I do believe in fairies! (At the party in London....) Squall and Rinoa: (Softly) I do believe in fairies. (At Mermaid Lagoon in Neverland....) Mermaids: I do believe in fairies! (At the Smurf Village....) Smurfs: I do believe in fairies! (At the ship....) Captives: I do believe in fairies! (At the entrance of Hangman's Tree....) Ness, Link, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Digidestined Fairies: I...! (Suddenly, Mimi's body glowed powerfully and then after it bursts to life, Mimi gasps herself awake, alive again. Ness, Link, Kirby, Chirithy, and the Digidestined Fairies, upon noticing this, stopped chanting. Even on cue at the Smurf Village and Mermaid Lagoon, the Smurfs and Mermaids finished chanting and cheered a bit. Around the world and London, everyone was happy, whether they're asleep or awake) People around London and the world: (Softly) Yes! (Back at Hangman's Tree's entrance, Ness, Link, Kirby, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and the Digidestined Fairies got very happy to see Mimi alive again and Mimi smiled in happiness for them as she flew in the air and group hugged with the Digidestined Fairies) Mimi: (Happily) Thank you, guys! Ness, Link, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Digidestined Fairies: (Happily) You're welcome! Palmon: (Happily) We're so happy you're alright! (They laughed and cheered a bit. Back at the ship as sunrise started to arrive, the captives continued chanting when finally, it ended abruptly when Bob and Cortex, along with the pirates, realized what was really going on that they shouted, stopping the chanting finally) Bob and Cortex: THEY'RE STILL ALIVE!!!!! (At the Smurf Village, Ness' group have already been told of Mimi being tricked by the pirates into revealing the hideout and Aryll and their friends' capture, but luckily, since Mimi sacrificed herself to save and help her friends, only to be revived a moment later, all of her friends forgave her for it, since she redeemed herself doing it. Right now, Ness' group have recruited Smurfette to help them in the rescue) Papa Smurf: Be safe, all of you. Ness' group and Smurfette: We will. Ness: It's Bob and Cortex or us this time! (Then with that, they flew to the direction of Bob and Cortex's ship. Back at the ship, Bob and Cortex stormed up to Aryll, Sally, Cosmo, Amy, Paula, and Zelda, who are still tied to the mast and their hands still tied behind their backs, in anger) Cortex: Why are they?! Bob: What are they?! (Bob's right hand grabs Sally's neck) Bob: We want one last story before you three die along with Aryll! Cortex: The Story of Ness Pan and his friends! (He chokes Sally a bit, much to the captives' concern) Bob: Start it with "Once upon a time." Sally: (Choking) Once upon a time. (Bob dagger glared at Cosmo, Amy, Paula and Zelda to also say it, which they do) Cosmo, Amy, Paula, and Zelda: Once upon a time. (Bob releases Sally's neck as Dedede and the mates turned to the crew) Dedede: Hey, guys! Escargoon: The girls are gonna tell one last story! (The pirates seated to listen) Sally: There is a boy named Ness Pan, who, along with Link and his sister, Aryll, decided not to grow up. (Bob strikes his hook on the mast right in between Zelda and Paula's heads, concerning the girls and captives) Bob: Skip the prologue! Cortex: Get on with it! Amy: So, they lived in Neverland, where the islanders lived. Cosmo: And they eventually made enemies with Bob, Cortex, and Dedede's pirate crew. (Dumptruck piped in) Dumptruck: Vas vone of the pirates named Dumptruck? Sally, Cosmo, Amy, Paula, and Zelda: Yes. Dumptruck: (Excitedly) I'm in the story! Bob: Quiet! (Bob whacks Dumptruck with his fist, knocking him down. As Dumptruck recovered, Bob turned back to Aryll, Sally, Cosmo, Amy, Paula, and Zelda) Bob: (Sarcastically) What fun they must have had. Cortex: Continue. Aryll: I'm pretty sure they don't have to continue. (Cortex grabs Aryll's neck) Cortex: Stay out of this! (He then roughly released Aryll's neck) Cortex: As I was saying; Continue. (Then Sally, Cosmo, Amy, Paula, and Zelda continued nervously) Sally: Well, they had fun adventures. Paula: Had their friends by their side. Zelda: And they lived happily ever after! The...! (Bob removed his hook from the mast and glared angrily at them even more) Bob: Don't end it there! Cortex: Are those boys lonely by chance? Sally, Cosmo, Amy, Paula, and Zelda: We'll never talk! (Bob threatens to strike the girls with his hook, making them continue) Amy: On second thought, yes! Cosmo: They were somewhat lonely. Zelda: They needed more than just friends. Sally, Cosmo, Amy, Paula, and Zelda: A family and a loved one besides Aryll. (Bob and Cortex began to realize slowly along with the pirates) Bob: They needed a girl of their own. Cortex: Who'll love them in return. Drake: I'd like a girl. Bob: Quiet! (Bob stomps on Drake's foot, quieting him as well) Komodo Joe: (Whispering to Moe) Very exciting, two crew members quieted. Moe: (Whispering to Komodo Joe in agreement) Yep. (Bob and Cortex resumed asking away to the girls) Bob: Why a girl of their own? Cortex: Confess! Sally: (Gulps) They loved our stories. Dedede: What kind of stories? Amy: Mostly about them. Bob: Continue some more. Cosmo: As well as "Cinderella." Paula: "Snow White." Sally: "Sleeping Beauty." Zelda: Even "The Little Mermaid." Sally, Cosmo, Amy, Paula, and Zelda: And not to mention "Beauty and the Beast." Zelda: You name them. Amy: Every other fairy tales. (Bob and Cortex got calmly surprised in realization) Bob and Cortex: Fairy tale love stories? (The girls glared in determination) Sally: Some were even adventures! Aryll: That's right! Zelda: In which good triumphs over evil with love, courage, and friendship! (The captives cheered in agreement until the pirates glared at them, forcing them to quiet down. Bob and Cortex began to figure something out) Bob: Which ends with a kiss. Cortex: That means.... (They smirked evilly in realization on something) Bob and Cortex: They have a weakness.... (The girls got concerned along with the captives) Bob: Their weakness is you girls! (Then Bob, with one swipe of his sword upon pulling it out, cuts the ropes tying Aryll, Sally, Cosmo, Amy, Paula, and Zelda to the mast, half freeing them due to the girls' hands still tied behind their backs, and then, with Pinstripe and Gygas' help, grabbed them by their arms and pinned their heads right next to Bob and Cortex's faces after Bob puts his sword away) Gygas: My guess; She encourages them with stories! Cortex: And maybe that's why they taught these girls how to fly! Bob: How do you fly? Aryll, Sally, Cosmo, Amy, Paula, and Zelda: We'll never talk more! (Gygas then yanks Paula's head to him and aims the blade of his knife at her face) Gygas: Answer them now or risk losing an eye or both! (Sally, Cosmo, Amy, Paula, and Zelda reluctantly confessed) Paula: You just think happy thoughts! (Gygas removes the blade away from Paula's face) Cortex: Happy thoughts? Bob: Every time we think a happy thought of killing them, we never fly. Aryll: Then that brings you down! Zelda: Because that's no happy thought! Bob: Wanna bet?! Gygas: What other instructions to fly? Sally: Nothing else! (Bob tightens his grip on Sally’s arms, squeezing them, making her scream in pain) Bob: Tell the truth! Boy captives: Stop! Girl captives: You're hurting them! (Aryll, not wanting to stand seeing herself, Sally, Cosmo, Amy, Paula, and Zelda getting hurt, spoke up the other instruction on how to fly reluctantly) Aryll: Fairy dust! (Hearing her, the pirates turned to Aryll, who glared bitterly at them while the captives got concerned) Aryll: Happy thoughts and fairy dust makes you fly! That is all. (She turned to the captives and girls apologetically, which they understood her look) Aryll: (To the captives) I'm sorry. Captives: (Nods to Aryll in sympathy) We understand, Aryll. (Smirking evilly along with the pirates at their victory of gaining a confession on Ness and Link's weakness, Bob, Cortex, Pinstripe, and Gygas released the girls' arms roughly, throwing them on the floor of the deck) Bob: Thank you for the tip. Cortex: That's sure to bring Ness Pan and Link down! (The captives glared angrily at the pirates as the girls recovered) Sally: You won't get away with this! Aryll: My brother and their friends will come and save us! Paula: Especially Huey, Dewey, and Louie! (Bob and Cortex smirked evilly at them) Cortex: Wanna bet again? We already got away with it. Bob: How would they feel if they see you WALK THE PLANK?! (The pirates cheered and after they unlocked the chains off of Aryll, Sally, Cosmo, Amy, Paula, and Zelda's ankles, they then proceeded to force them onto the plank as they forced the captives to the side of the ship to force them to watch the girls walk the plank, right over Grit, who is licking his lips hungrily. Just when Aryll, Sally, Cosmo, Amy, Paula, and Zelda were about to fly off the plank, they realized they can't due to their hands being tied behind their backs, much to their anger and annoyance) Sally, Amy, and Cosmo: (Trying to free their tied hands) Curse these ropes! (The pirates then pointed their blades at the girls to prevent them from returning to the ship) Bob: Any last words? (Suddenly, they heard ticking. As Bob, Cortex, and Dedede got scared and hid themselves and the pirates looked around in suspicion, making them look around the ship in confusion, leaving the captives unattended and unseen by the pirates, the captives suddenly saw something below the ship that made them happy. Then the captives nod to the girls with a smile, who nod back with a smile, and then with that, the girls jumped off the plank down towards where Grit is. The captives then seated themselves in the corner, pretending to be innocent-looking just when the pirates returned and Bob, Cortex, and Dedede came out of hiding. Then the pirates noticed the girls are gone and got surprised) Cortex: Did Grit eat the girls already? Bob: I didn't hear a splash or gulp. Dedede: Something's fishy. (They go up to Grit and found, to their shock, he's knocked out and dizzied) Ripper: What the...?! Ruber: What happened to Grit? Bob: Appears to have been dizzied and knocked out. (Unknown to the pirates below the ship, but seen by the captives secretly, Ness, Link, Kirby, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Smurfette, and the Digidestined Fairies are there, carrying Aryll, Sally, Cosmo, Amy, Paula, and Zelda, whose hands are still tied behind their backs. As the pirates continued to talk in confusion, Link then pulled his sword out and unties Aryll's hands, freeing her. Once freed, Aryll regained the ability to fly again, and with her help, Ness and Link used their swords to untie Sally, Cosmo, Amy, Paula, and Zelda's hands as well, freeing them as well. Once all five girls are untied, Ness and Link carried Paula and Zelda, bridal-style, and Kirby carried Sally, Cosmo, and Amy. Then they proceeded to fly up to the captives and then while Aryll, Sally, Cosmo, Amy, Paula, and Zelda hid themselves with Huey, Dewey, Louie, Smurfette, and the Digidestined Fairies in a weapons cabin to get the former captives' belongings back, including Picky's teddy bear and their weapons, Ness, Link, and Kirby then proceeded to quickly untie and unchain the rest of their friends with one powerful swipe of their swords, freeing them as well. Then on cue as soon as the others are freed, they hid themselves inside the cabin while Ness, Link, and Kirby stood their ground. Then Grit recovered after shaking himself) Bob: What happened to you, Grit? Cortex: Who did this to you? Dedede: Or are we and the ship bewitched? (Then they heard three whistles. They turned and saw Ness, Link, and Kirby standing there, smiling in determination, and, to the pirates' surprise, the former captives gone and their ropes and chains cut. Bob, Cortex, and Dedede then glared at the three) Bob: So, this is all your doing, right? Ness: Yep. Link: It's all our doing, Captain. Kirby: (Agreeing) Poyo. (Bob and Cortex pulled their swords out and Dedede prepared his hammer) Cortex: Proud and insolent youths.... Bob: Prepare to meet thy doom. Ness and Link: Have at thee! (Then they dueled a bit until the pirates cornered Ness, Link, and Kirby, but the three smiled smugly) Bob: Now, you're ours. (Ness, Link, and Kirby then turned to the cabin door) Ness and Link: Now! Kirby: (Happily) Poyo! (Then the heroes charged out the cabin, wielding their weapons, and the battle begins) Coming up: As the final battle progresses, Bob and Cortex temporally gains the ability to fly by their happy thoughts and fairy dust and begins to take advantage of Ness and Link's sadness of loneliness and being apart from Paula and Zelda by claiming that the two girls will reject them through forgetfulness. But then, a miracle will occur when Paula and Zelda intervene to help Ness and Link, trumping the pirates' victory to the heroes' victory instead. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies